Only a Test
by Dragon's 1 Girl
Summary: The sequel to "This Is a Test of the Emergency Broadcast System". What can Draco do to reclaim his title of Slytherin’s Ice Prince From Gryffindor’s Golden Boy? MORE HD Slashing in store!


**Title:** This is Only a Test

**Author:** Dragon's 1 Girl

**Summary:** The sequel to "**This Is a Test of the Emergency Broadcast System**". What can Draco do to reclaim his title of Slytherin's Ice Prince From Gryffindor's Golden Boy? MORE H/D Slashing in store! ^___^

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and Co. Heck! I don't even own the titles to either of these stories! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ::cries:: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!! ::looks around:: Wait a sec… ::smiles:: I _do_ own the plots to my other fics!

**A/N: **This was actually a request from the lovely **Malfoyress **(who has reviewed all of my HP stories and has me on her(?) favorite Authors list! ^____^ ::huggles **Malfoyress**::) which I was more than happy to fulfill! ::winks::

"Potter!"

Harry swung around to come face to face with the person he had so recently embarrassed the crap out of, "Oh, hullo Sweetie-pie! What can I do for ya?" 

"_Potter_," hissed Draco as a warning, "I want the film and the pictures."

"What makes you think I'd give them to you?"

"I'll do anything!"

A sadistic smile danced on Harry face, "Anything?"

"_Bloody Hell! Yes! I'll do _anything!"

"Ok, I'll let you try to win them back, but if you lose the game you'll go out with only me until I break up with you."

"B-b-but-"

"If you think about it, people will see us kissing either way. Though one way could turn out much more enjoyable in the long run…"

"What do I have to bloody lose, besides my dignity?"

"Good then, meet me in the Room of Requirements; I trust you remember it from last year?" 

"Time?"

"Ten tonight, have your game prepared."

~~*~~

"You're late."

"Aren't I always? The best part about it is most of the teachers let me. I'm the Golden Boy. Savior of the wizarding race."

Draco strode over to the doorway where Harry was still standing. "I'm not one of the idiot staff members, I _do_ give a damn."

"So what's your game?"

"I'll do to you, what you did to me."

"Isn't that just a tiny bit unoriginal? And I hope you know that nothing you can do, short of an Unforgivable, will truly upset me."

"I'm confident that I can get a rise out of you. Got the film and pictures?"

"Of course, but it's not like I really needed to bring them. I'll win. You know, you might have a little more incentive to win if the stakes were more enjoyable on your end."

"I was thinking that myself. So let's say if I triumph here, then you'll let me catch the Snitch in any match we play against each other from now on, along with giving me the pictures and film."

"That will make it so much more enjoyable when I win then. Get started. I can't wait to call you mine."

Draco was getting angry; no one had dared talk to him like this, _ever_. In retaliation and as his first act, he punched Harry square in the jaw, giving him bloody lip.

Harry laughed arrogantly, "You think you're the first person to ever do that to me?" He then suggestively licked the blood from his lower lip, which served only to further piss Draco off.

After fuming for about a minute he figured a change of approach was in order. So he stepped up to the other teen, almost apologetically. "Here, let me take care of that." Draco then began to lick the small cut he had made; soon this simple action progressed to a heavy make-out session. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled apart, both with hooded eyes and slightly puffy lips, more so on Harry's part though.

Draco looked thoroughly crestfallen; "I guess this is it, then." He knelt in front of Harry, head slightly bowed, and started to undo the button on the Gryffindor's pants.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Winning."

"_How did you know that would work?_"

"I didn't," He paused for a second, "Harry… with the game out of the way… I… uh… really want… I really want to be with you."

"Then why didn't you just lose?"

"I couldn't handle being owned again, you know, after my father… I need a real relationship; not something started out of a stupid bet."

"Do I still have to lose to you on the field?"

"No, I'll beat you all on my own."

"Suuuuure you will, Draco."

They spent the rest of the night mentally mapping each other's mouths… 

**A/N:** Ok this is really random and it happened in the middle writing this (a while ago) _buuuuuut_: I bruised my fingertip, watching _Survivor_, well actually I was strangling a roll of paper towels because my favorite person was betrayed and then voted out! Does any one else love Rupert? He is exactly like my dad, and I want him to win (season eight) soooooooo _bad_!!!!!!!!!! It actually hurt to type for awhile, because of the bruise, but oh well it got better! Now, enough ranting about that. On the topic of this fic, WOW! WAY TOO MUCH PLOT!!!!!!!!!!! This was supposed to be a one shot, PWP. Buuuuuuut, I do like the way it's turning out so I think I _might_ make it a trilogy! Huzah!!! (But no guarantees ::shifty eyes:: This isn't Sears, there are no lifetime guarantees on stuff here! Um, just ignore that if you're not American.) Review! And read my other fics! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

~Dragon's 1 Girl~ 


End file.
